Power of four
by ElissaWolf
Summary: the four elemental dragons power held by four simple ninja girls and it could only get better wen the worlds best 'ninja' trains them or will it click the story to find out...


Me: Don't own Naruto trust me

Hinata: D I do though

Me: -.- not yet

Hinata: soon then

Me: whatever...

I do own Kira though so don't steal her lol ask first

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten sat in a large oak tree over looking the leaf village they were there for a reason, the thing was... no one knew why; the didn't even know how they got there, now the four girl sat next to each other on the large tree and watched the sun rise over the beautiful land of Konoha.

Little to all the girls' knowledge they were being watched by someone who has never shown anyone their true power or true form to anyone ever, her name was Kira, she'd been watching all the girls for a years now, watching them grow up, improve their skills and now she needed to tell them something… something so important it could risk the lives of everyone.

Kira growled lowly, attracting all the girls' attention they all jumped from the tree and got into their battle stances ready for a sneak attack.

Kira smiled and walked out from her hiding place, her hands raised and a small smirk spread across her tanned face.

She had pure silver eyes, huge fangs, battle scars here and there over her body, she had light brown hair, one strand was red which had been put into a French plat, she was wearing black baggy trousers, a dark red tank top and green belt round her waist with a large sword attached.

Tenten pulled out a kunai and jumped at Kira pinning her to the floor; the kunai up against her neck.

Kira wasn't surprised by the attack one bit she just let Tenten pin her to the floor, "Hello Kaji doragon" she said smiling sweetly up at the girl her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Tenten narrowed her eyes and pushed harder on the women's neck, "who are you and why are you here?!" Tenten growled angrily her killing intent raising as the older women taunted her.

"I am Kira and I'm here to train you four… I'm sorry but you will have no choice in the matter because if you do not come I will destroy the whole village, I will bring you back well your in full control of your powers" she explained in a stern and angry voice the relaxing once again.

"What a-are you t-talking a-about powers?" Hinata stuttered nervously standing a few feet away from the woman rubbing her fingers together nervously.

Kira grabbed Tenten wrist and threw her off her feet and into the tree.

"The new powers you need to discover Uindo doragon, I'll let you go tell the Hokage about this girls but no one else I want all of you back here be the time the sunsets today if not then I'll make you wish you have" she said, with that she dashed off into the woods to hide away until it was time to collect the girls.

Hinata hung her head slightly she didn't understand what was going on at all.

The rest of the girls were thinking the exact same and how they were going to tell the Hokage the person who was like a mother too them all…

"What just happened?" asked Ino looking over at Tenten who was brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"I don't know, but we should tell the Hokage maybe she can help" said Sakura pulling a shocked Hinata by her hand Ino and Tenten close behind, the girls made their way quickly down to the Hokage's office running as fast as they could.

Sakura and Hinata both knocked on the door three times and waited for it to open as they both suspected it didn't so the girls let themselves in only to see the Hokage half naked hanging off the side of her desk the girls thanked god she was covered by a small blanket at least.

Ino looked at her at sweat dropped, "She's been out drinking" she said chuckling a little then looking over at Sakura.

"Allow me" she said with a smirk.

Sakura being used to seeing her in this state grabbed a nearby picture and smashed it over the Hokage's head. Tsunade jolted up and looked at all the girls in surprise, "What's wrong?!" she asked pulling the blanket round her more realising it was quite cold.

"We are going away for training" Ino said simply crossing her arms across her chest.

"WHAT! WHO WITH?!" the Hokage shouted loudly causing the floor to shake a little as if their was an earthquake.

"A woman called Kira" said a confident sounding voice from the corner of the room; they all turned to see Hinata who just looked past them and watched out of the window as the town began to awaken the people of Konoha going to work.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Where is she?" she asked in a seriously calm voice.

"We don't know Tsunade but we must go with her or she said she was going to distroy the whole Konoha" said Tenten in a sad tone glacing up a the Hokage.

Tsunade nodded in understanding, "I won't put you on the missing nin list but if your not back in at least one year, I will have to put you on it" she said sadly.

"Hai!" the girls shouted in unison a slight hint of excitment in their voices.

"Go find this Kira and go with her now the longer you stay here the harder it will be to leave" Tsunade said kindly smiling at the girls giving each one a big bear hug.

"Ok Tsunade-sama" they said in unison again making their way out of the office and back up to where the met Kira all with a big grin on their faces.

Kira smiled when she smelt the familiar scent flood through the forest leaves the scent of uindo, kaji, koudo and mizu she quickly ran through the trees to meet the girls.

"I see your ready" she said smirking at seeing their determined faces, they all nodded at her, "I'm going to make you all clothes" she said excitedly jumping up and down like a rabbit, she quickly got back her posture and motioned them to follow and follow they did over steep mountains, cold waters, black swamps until finally after two days of traveling they found themselves at a large brown cottage.

"Welcome to your new home!" Kira said boldly watching as little foxes, wolves, bears, rabbits and other creatures began to gather round the four girls looking at them curiously tilting their heads to the side, all in perfect unison making the girls sweat drop.

"Who are they?" asked to cute chibi fox tugging on Kira's arm.

"The four doragons" replied Kira smiling at the fox.

"WOW!" all the chibi animals said in unison backing away from the girl ever so slightly not to go unnoticed by the mischievous small fox, who jumped on the small white wolfs head and ran up to the girls.

The girls looked like they had seen a ghost, "t-t-they talk… wait can they be summons" Hinata stuttered her eyes still wide with awe.

"What are summons?" asked the chibi fox tilting its head cutely.

The girls exchanged looks, finally thinking they had completly lost it and then fainted mostly lack of sleep since Kira refused to let them stop to on the way here but I guess the shock the had just got helped too...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mizu - water

koudo - earth

kaji - fire

uindo - air

hai - yes

doragon - dragon

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww its kinda short i'm make the next one longer merry x-mas

was it any good for a first chap?

I think i'm taking on too many things at once XD

Oh well

Read and review...

Flames accepted here :)


End file.
